Hey There Yako
by Roxius
Summary: Yako is really pissed for some reason and Neuro, who is now her boyfriend, is quite perplexed on the reason why! Contains major OOCness on Neuro's part and a song by the Plain White T's with little edited changes to the lyrics. Mainly NeuroXYako. Please R


"I Like To Move It, Move It! I Like To Move It, Move It! I Like To-"

"What are you doing?"

Neuro looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled wickedly. "Ah! Yako-chan!" he exclaimed, pulling out a pair of rather raggedy-looking ipod headphones out of his ears, "I was just singing along to the horribly trashy songs on your shitty old ipod!"

"That's not even mine! That's Godai-san's!" Yako exclaimed. She seemed rather pissed about something, especially since she then slapped Neuro across the face and sat down on the couch, grumbling something about chocolate under her breath.

'Hmm...maybe I can cheer her up somehow?' Ever since he and Yako had started a 'relationship' (which consisted of him being the power-hungery, life-controlling seme, of course), he had been very nice to her. Almost too nice, in fact, since now every cruel thing he would usually do to her he directed towards other people, mainly poor Godai, who had been put in the hospital because of the mystery-eating demon.

Suddenly, Neuro had an idea. 'I can give my beloved little Yako-chan a hug!' However, just as he was about to wrap his arms around her waist, she kicked him hard in the chest and exclaimed, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE!"

Neuro couldn't understand it. Didn't...didn't Yako love him? She always told him she loved him all the times they made love together. In fact, Yako should have been pregnant by now. 'Hmm...maybe I'll use my special demon-empowered condom next time for some results!' Neuro thought, but his current problem was Yako's bad mood.

"Hey, Yako-chan! Why are you so-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEMON BOY! WHY DON'T YOU GO GET FAT ON SOME STUPID MYSTERY OR SOMETHING AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Neuro, instead of being shocked, put on his natural 'idiot' face and stood there for a while, his mind trying to wrap around what was going on. 'I hope she isn't angry at me about something important! Hmm...I didn't forget her birthday again, did I? Hey...maybe I can sing her a song!'

Grabbing a nearby guitar (which also belonged to Godai), Neuro sung the first thing that came to mind:

* * *

'Hey there Yako  
What's it like in Tokyo City?  
I'm livin away in the underworld  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Queen Mary's Hotel can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Yako  
Don't you worry about the criminals  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your mouth  
Listen to my voice it's my demonic disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

Oh it's what I do to you

Hey there Yako

I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with my investigative skills

We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Yako

I've got so much left to say  
If every simple case we took  
Would take your breath away  
I'd crack them all

Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

Oh it's what I do to you

The underworld seems pretty far  
But they've got lions and tigers and bears

I'd fly to you if I had no other way  
The detectives would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Yako I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And we're both to blame

Hey there Yako

You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be eating mysteries like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Yako here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

Oh it's what I do to you  
Oh it's what I do to you

What I do to you

Oh oh  
OOOoohhhh  
Oh oh  
Ooooooohhhhh  
Oh Oh  
OOOoohhhh  
OOOOooohhhhh  
Oh Oh'

* * *

When the song was finally over, Neuro had expected Yako to be happy and ready for sex. Instead, she seemed even more pissed off than before. "CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE?" Yako screamed as she booted both Neuro and the guitar out the window. Neuro fortunately survived the fall...the guitar did not.

After giving the poor musical instrument a proper burial, Neuro ran off to ask the one person he knew that could give romantic advice: Eishi Sasazuka! It took a while, but Neuro finally found him and his lowly assistant Jun having trouble ordering a dozen-donut box.

"How difficult is it to buy a stupid box of donuts?" Sasazuka shouted at Jun, who seemed to be having trouble handing over his credit card. Neuro chuckled to himself at Jun's pathetic ways, but he soon recalled why he had searched them out in the first place.

Confronting Sasazuka, Nero asked, "Hey! I have a question...Yako seems really pissed at me for some reason. What do I do? I heard her mention something about chocolate, too, but I paid nothing of it..."

Sasazuka placed one hand on his face and sighed. This was his 'EPICAL FAIL' pose.

"Neuro...have you ever heard of something called PMS?"

"P...MS?"

"..."

"..."

When Jun finally was able to buy the donuts, he realized Sasazuka had left...and with the car, too.


End file.
